<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蟑螂世界 by Lightwhathouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261917">蟑螂世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse'>Lightwhathouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockroaches, Gen, Philosophy, Psychology, Science Fiction, dream - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightwhathouse/pseuds/Lightwhathouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奥普瑞森醒来，发现自己深陷麻烦。<br/>他究竟是在做梦呢，还是在经历现实的毁灭？<br/>*最初的版本写于一七年，所以很多地方的文笔还是很稚嫩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蟑螂世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。这是一间很小的屋子，墙壁上有磕磕巴巴的裂缝，扭曲地延伸，犹如一只只蜈蚣。我躺在床上，床单乱糟糟地纠结成几股，还有奇怪的黑颗粒死粘上面。就连枕头也僵硬又扁平，有种霉味。<br/>
灰色的天花板好像也要裂开了，湿漉漉的，散发着恶臭。<br/>
我疑心这是什么地方，并怀疑自己被绑架了。我从来没来过这个地方，于是不禁感到陌生与惊惧。我摸索着下了床，在光秃秃的地面找到了我的皮鞋，快速地套上。<br/>
房间有一扇铁门，这时门外传来沙沙啦啦的声音，就像一大群东西哗啦一下排成队冲了过去，我猜可能是人群。我试着大声呼救，但很快意识到我可以拧开那个生锈的铜把手，它不堪重负似的发出吱呀一声，像个老太太一样慢慢挪开了。我的身子猛地向前探，差点和一个行色匆匆的男人撞个满怀。男人穿着发黄的旧西装，手里抱着厚厚一大叠文件，低着头，看也不看我一眼，朝着西边继续走。<br/>
这又使人感到奇怪了，我边想着边回头望，街上的人大多和这男人同样打扮，一言不发，看着地面，迈着步子走着。他们连衣服的风格样式都相差无几，仿佛都是在同一个地方买的。他们的头发或短或长，被风卷起，在空中摇晃着，有一会儿又落下来，好像触角一样。他们走得极快，就像小学生赶着去上学一样，迈的却是正步。<br/>
我思考了良久，最终决定跟着人流走。不为别的，视线范围内没有其他的出口，也没有其他的分叉路。我身上什么都没有，没有钱包，没有电话，也没有身份证。路上的人显然懒得理我，我的求助对他们来说就像空气，更不会向我伸出援手。我怀着一颗不安的心，被人们夹在中间，和他们一起快速地移动着。</p><p>街道两边的楼房，有红有绿，布满灰尘，大多也有破损的墙壁。从整体来看，它们就像一只只触手，扭曲着伸向天空，摇摇欲坠。又像一个小孩拿着积木堆积而成的，轻轻一推也能哗啦彻底散架。<br/>
我又转头去看身边的人们。街上这么多人，除了走路的沙沙声，就没有其他声音，比绝对的寂静还要可怕。他们步伐一致，就像被下了指令的机器人。<br/>
我跟着他们，不知道走了多久。我本来期望着能有什么终点，或者不一样的景色，前方的道路却无限延伸向西，路旁景物千篇一律，我渐渐厌倦了。我再次试着询问身边的人，却依然得不到回复，难道他们也只是跟着走吗？<br/>
我很想知道我们究竟要到哪儿去，路似乎无穷无尽。这种压抑的感觉使我几乎窒息。我开始四周张望，竭力寻找任何有可能的其他出处。无论如何也不应该走在目的地未知的路上。<br/>
终于，我发现了一条小路。它虽然很小，而且隐蔽，夹在一堆楼房中微不足道，却显得十分独特。<br/>
真令我激动了一会儿。我在短暂的犹豫后，很快朝那条无人的小径挤去。费了我不少时间，才从人群中脱离出来。<br/>
在方才的那种气氛中，我没能仔细观察这条路。出乎意料，小路是浅蓝色的琉璃瓦铺的，我有些激动的往前走，它发出的哒哒声像一首小诗，多么好听，<br/>
两边都是墙壁，上面似乎是一些艺人的涂鸦，有一位长发的女子捂住她的双眼，蔚蓝色的大海在背后展开。这使前所未有的轻松感笼罩着我，方才的压抑慢慢烟消云散。我就像漫步在密林里，虽然要躲避树根的阻碍，但还是令人心情愉快。路歪歪扭扭，山路那般曲曲折折，无论如何，我能知道我在向上走。<br/>
这只是一条小巷，风景却异于平常的美丽，这种感觉十分奇妙。我很累，心里却无比舒畅。<br/>
究竟什么时候我也经历过这种感觉？</p><p>眼前豁然开朗，我站在城市的最高点。有那么一下子我还没反应过来，因为它发生的极其突然。不知不觉。这种视角令我有些眩晕。<br/>
从这里向下望，能看到所有人，鸟瞰整座城市。一眼望去，只见楼房密密麻麻，排列得毫无规律，就像插在笔筒里的笔，挤满了整个世界，所有视线可及的地方，连地平线都看不到。建筑与建筑之间留下极其细小的空隙，那些空隙里，极多黑压压的人头涌动着，不停的向市中心广场涌来。<br/>
广场就在我的脚下。我趴在高楼顶的边上看，能看到广场的地面上有一个巨大的窟窿，仿佛是地面裂开了一张大嘴，散发着诡异的光芒。有什么东西在里面翻滚涌动，发出令人毛骨悚然的咕噜声。<br/>
昏黄的天幕下，是一副可怕的画面。人们不断朝那个窟窿拥去，跳入光芒中，被彻底吞噬掉。消失的人越来越多，可这股浪潮还没有停歇的迹象。他们的表情呆滞，直勾勾地盯着洞里的液体，像是守财奴见着了成山的金子。<br/>
那多半是死亡吧？但为什么要如此努力的去追求？这一切的意义何在？<br/>
我茫然的看着这一切，疑问第一次如此强烈的撞击着我的心。这不合理，而且极其荒谬，但为什么没有人发现呢？<br/>
我头晕目眩，不得不抱着脑袋蹲在地上。恐怖的场面一幕幕地在眼前闪现，我喘不过气来。<br/>
突然猝不及防的一种压力从天而降，带着不容置疑的权威，朝我压来。<br/>
那是什么？可没有时间给我反应。<br/>
绝对的克制。我的意识刹那被碾得支离破碎，什么把我卷进了无边的黑暗。<br/>
我合上了眼。</p><p>又是熟悉的迷糊感，眼前有什么刺眼的东西在晃动，<br/>
我又睁开了眼，<br/>
我发觉我躺在酒店柔软的大床上，周围摆放着我的行李。<br/>
我揉揉眼睛，挠挠头发。哦，我反应过来了，我刚乘坐飞机能赶到F市，时差还没调节好，一到酒店倒头就睡，现在估计已是第二天了。<br/>
刚刚仅仅是一个梦啊。我想起了方才的经历，不由得浑身一个激灵，那太真实了，梦境怎么会给人如此真实的记忆呢？<br/>
而且它太古怪了，总觉得象征着什么。<br/>
我惴惴不安地坐在床上，仰望着天花板。<br/>
门铃响了，我走去开门，是一位服务员，他微笑着道：“打扰了，奥普瑞森先生，旅途还算愉快吗？”<br/>
并不。我使劲按太阳穴，尽量让自己精神好一点：“休息一下，舒服了点。如果可以，麻烦你帮我叫一杯咖啡来。”<br/>
服务员点了点头，恭敬地道，“请稍等片刻，您的咖啡马上就好。对了，蒙特罗斯先生向你问好，上午十一点可以与你会面。”</p><p>安培利尔·蒙特罗斯，“天坑计划”的负责人，也是我的大学同学。我主修的化学专业，帮他完善天坑的设计，包括其中的药物成分，坑的深度，寻找材料一类。具体工作来说很复杂，都是专业术语，说白了就是把这个烂摊子全扔给我了。<br/>
安培是个天才，初中就想着这个计划，大学毕业后开始正式执行。我作为大学同学，因为关系比较好，研究策划天坑也有六年多。<br/>
安培从他的公司得到了资金的支持，我不知道他具体是怎么申请到的，也许还有政府那边一些更深层次的关系……但是谁管它呢？我不在意这个。<br/>
计划筹备快七年了，一转眼间，就已经到了正式实施的阶段。这本来只是个天方夜谭，我们都没想到这一天来到得这么快。<br/>
天坑建在F市某个市中心广场，附近居民早在一年前就迁走，并被告知计划完成之后确无误再回来，这时只剩空空如也的高楼大厦，布满尘埃。我与安培过了一遍计划流程，简单的做了些交流，接着他就领我去了实验大楼。这栋楼就在广场边上，是整座城市最高的，专门用于观测天坑。<br/>
天坑计划是为了对蟑螂进行清除。<br/>
很扯吧？动用这么多人力资金，只是为了清除一些虫子。可对于我们来说，并不是这么简单。<br/>
我们大学时候就对这个问题苦恼着，那时初到F市，到处都是蟑螂，蟑螂，以及蟑螂，这让我们苦恼不已。蟑螂会在睡觉的时候爬到床上，甚至在我们晚上写作业的时候，爬到我那本子上，这个地方蟑螂闹的厉害。后面越来越严重，听说图书馆的不少书都被啃得乱七八糟。有一位妇人，她曾经做了满满一桌的饭菜，然而全被它们毁了。<br/>
民间和政府都想了许多办法来解决这个问题，他们开发杀虫剂，使用各种防范措施，却始终难以见效。<br/>
我们便产生了这样的计划。就像一场伦敦大火那样，把这个城市里的所有蟑螂一举烧掉，这样子就完全断绝了它们的活路。<br/>
很疯狂对吧。但效果绝对很显著，而且上头也批准了。<br/>
举目望去，蟑螂密密麻麻全涌过来了。我站在楼顶，看那些虫子疯狂地挥动触角，迫不及待地跳进“天坑”——死亡的深渊。这个坑里燃烧着的东西，是引诱蟑螂的化学成分，在它们眼里，就是极其美味的食物。当然，它高温到一瞬间就能把它们熔掉，连尸骨都不会留下一点。<br/>
蟑螂，疯狂从四面八方涌来。记忆中某个似曾相识的片段，与眼前的景象重叠，不由得使我愣住了。<br/>
无数的虫子在天坑中飞快消失。我呆呆地望着。</p><p>一只没有被天坑吸引的蟑螂爬到我的脚边，似乎在思考什么一样。我本能地抬起脚将它踩死了。<br/>
它的尸体不堪入目地躺在地上，似曾相识的感觉让我感到浑身恶寒。<br/>
那个梦里，人们也在追逐虚幻的东西，最后大批地消失，即使站在那个最高处，也要被远超出自己世界范畴的东西杀死。<br/>
我们现在生存的这个世界又有什么区别呢？许多的画面像走马灯一般在我眼前闪过，日复一日去上班的人们，埋头苦读的学生们……他们的目标也是虚无缥缈的吗？这使我彻底迷失了。<br/>
蟑螂世界？<br/>
亦或者，只是又一场梦？</p><p> </p><p>灯塔<br/>
2019.2.14</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>